Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Hela była asgardską boginią śmierci i byłym katem Asgardu. Uwięziona w Helu przez tysiąclecia przez jej ojca Odyna, Hela została zwolniona z więzienia po jego śmierci i postanowiła dokonać zemsty na osobach odpowiedzialnych za jej uwięzienie, jednocześnie postanowiła przejąć tron Asgardu i pozbyć się swojego młodszego brata, Thora. W jej postać wcieliła się Cate Blanchett. Biografia Wczesne życie Hela była najstarszym dzieckiem króla Odyna. Służyła jako kat ojca i przywódczyni Einherjar, pomagając mu podbić Dziewięć Światów. Odyn jednak uznał nadmierną ambicję Heli za zagrożenie i ostatecznie został zmuszony do walki z nią. Po pokonaniu jej Odyn wygnał ją z Asgardu, zamykając jedyną córkę w Helu na tysiąclecia, a jego siła życiowa działała jak zamek w jej więzieniu. Odyn następnie przystąpił do wypisania jej z historii Asgardu, posuwając się nawet do zastąpienia muralu przedstawiającego jej podboje w sali tronowej swojego pałacu obrazami jego nowych dzieci. Hela kiedyś próbowała uciec z Helu, co skłoniło Odyna do wysłania Walkirii, aby ją powstrzymały. Została pokonana i odesłana do więzienia, ale wcześniej zabiła wszystkie Walkirie z wyjątkiem ich przywódczyni, Brunhildy. Na wolności Starcie w Norwegii Po śmierci Odyna jego władza nad więzieniem Heli osłabła, dopóki nie powstrzymała jej siła. Wkrótce wyszła z bramy podobnej do portalu, zastanawiając się, czy chciałaby umrzeć, jak umiera jej ojciec. W konfrontacji z Thorem i Lokim miała humorystyczne spotkanie i była zszokowana, gdy Thor przedstawił się jako jej brat, mówiąc, że wcale nie wygląda na Odyna. Kiedy Loki próbuje zawrzeć rozejm, Hela sarkastycznie oznajmiła, że on bardziej przypomina Odyna. Odrzucając wszelką ugodę, Hela autorytatywnie poprosiła swych młodszych braci, aby pokłonili się przed nią, bo ona jest ich nową królową. Thor wyzywająco odmówił i natychmiast rzucił w nią Mjølnirem, ale jako pierwszy posiadacz młota łatwo go złapała. Potyczka na Bifroście Thor, z niedowierzaniem, oświadczył, że coś takiego jest niemożliwe, ale Hela tylko odpowiedziała, że on nie ma pojęcia, jakie możliwości go czekają, a zaraz po tym, przystąpiła do zniszczenia młota Thora gołymi rękami. W panice, Loki nakazuje Fandralowi, by zabrał go i Thora z powrotem, ale Hela szybko podąża za nimi, skacząc wewnątrz Bifrosta, gdzie szybko wyrzuciła z niego Lokiego. Następnie robi to samo z Thorem. Po przybyciu do Asgardu Hela szybko zabiła Volstagga i Fandrala, ale oszczędzała Skurge'a po tym, jak zdecydował się stanąć po jej stronie. Hela następnie zabiła Einhejarów, zabiła Hoguna i oficjalnie przejęła Asgard jako nowa Królowa. Przejęcie Asgardu Po pojawieniu się w Obserwatorium Heimdalla, Hela spotkała się z Volstaggiem i Fandralem, których natychmiast zabiła z zimną krwią. Skurge, który obserwował morderstwa z dystansu, ukląkł, gdy podeszła do niego Hela. Uznając go za "inteligentnego chłopca", Bogini zaproponowała mu pracę, zanim przekroczyła Tęczy Most, który doprowadził ją do Asgardu. Po dotarciu do miasta Hela znalazła czekającego na nią Hoguna i Einherjar. Ujawniła swoją tożsamość, zanim dała im szansę zostania jej sprzymierzeńcami tylko dla Hoguna, który oznajmił, że nigdy nie uznają jej za lidera i nie poprowadzi Einherjara, który szarżuje w jej kierunku. Zawiedziona Bogini przystąpiła do wezwania swoich Nekromieczy, po czym zaatakowała armię Asgardu. Kiedy ostatni z żołnierzy został zabity, Hela powoli przedzierała się przez dziedziniec, rozkoszując się jej rozbudzoną żądzą krwi, gdy przerażony Skurge podążała za nią w milczeniu. Hogun podjął ostateczną próbę powstrzymania jej, ale Hela szybko go zabiła. Gdy Asgard był już bezbronny, Hela zajęła tron i zniszczyła nad nim mural jej ojca, ukazując oryginał za nim. Następnie włamała się do pokoju trofeów, uznając Rękawicę Nieskończoności za fałszywą, Szkatułkę Wiecznej Zimy jako bezużyteczny przedmiot, postrzegając Koronę Surtura jako "mniejszą niż myślała", zainteresowała się Tesseractem, ale to ogłosiła Wieczny Płomień najcenniejszą rzeczą w skarbcu. Przebiła podłogę do mauzoleum i ożywiła poległych żołnierzy Asgardiu, jak również jej wilka, Fenrira, używając mocy ognia, zamieniając ich w swoich Berserkerów. Następnie mianowała Skurge'a swoim katem. Pojedynek w Pałacu Bez wiedzy zarówno Heli, jak i Skurge, Heimdall wrócił do Asgardu i zabrał swój miecz kontrolujący most Bifrost, co uniemożliwiło Heli podbicie Dziewięciu Światów. Odkrywając to, Hela postanowiła ukarać mieszkańców Asgardu, dopóki Heimdall nie odda miecza. Zadziałało i wkrótce Hela zaatakowała fortecę, w której Heimdall i pozostali Asgardczycy sprzeciwiali się jej rządom, ale odkryli, że uciekli tuż przed jej przybyciem. Thor i Rewanżersi wrócili do Asgardu, aby ewakuować swoich ludzi i walczyć z Helą. Thor poszedł do sali tronowej i czekał na przybycie Heli. Przybyła wkrótce po tym, rozmawiali o Odynie i jego wadaach oraz przeprowadzili pojedynek, w wyniku którego Thor stracił jedno oko. Zmusiła Thora, by patrzył, jak jej nieumarła armia i Fenris zaatakowali jego sojuszników i pozostałych Asgardczyków na Bifroście. Niebawem jednak przybył Loki z kilkoma gladiatorami z Sakaaru. Ale nawet przy tych posiłkach wojska Heli wciąż powoli ich przytłaczały. Hela zaczęła szydzić z Thora, twierdząc, że wkrótce weźmie miecz Heimdalla i podbije Dziewięć Światów. Thor doznał jednak wizji Odyna, zachęcając go i że "Asgard nie jest miejscem, tylko ludzie". Thor następnie rozpętał potężny wybuch światła, niszcząc kopułę królewskiego pałacu i chwilowo oszałamiającą Hele. Następnie skoczył do Bifrost, by odeprzeć Berserkerów Heli i uratować swoich ludzi. Bitwa na Tęczowym Moście Po dojściu do siebie, Hela przybyła na Tęczowy Most, gdzie Thor i Walkiria zaatakowali ją. Mimo że Thor miał pełną moc, Hela była w stanie go pokonać. Wysłała ponadwymiarowy szpikulec w kierunku statku kosmicznego zawierającego Asgardczyków, aby jej armia Berserkerów zaatakowała statek, ale zostali pokonani przez Skurge'a, który zdradziła Helę. Widząc to, Hela zamordowała Skurge'a swoim ostrzem. Zniszczenie Asgardu Hela wznowiła swoją walkę z Thorem i powaliła go na ziemię. Wtedy sarkastycznie stwierdziła, że nie może jej pokonać, lecz ten odpowiedział, że "on" może. Hela odwróciła się i ujrzała Surtura wyłaniającego się z pałacu. Walkiria następnie rzuciła się na Helę, powalając ją. Thor posłał kolejną błyskawicę, niszcząc część Tęczowego Mostu, powodując, że Hela wpadła do wody. Po chwili Hela wynurzyła się z wody i zobaczyła, jak Surtur niszcz Asgard. Hela tworzyła duże ostrza, by przebić Surtura, ale po prostu irytowała demona ognia. Surtur podniósł swój miecz i pchnął go w kierunku Heli, zabijając ją, a także niszcząc Asgard. Osobowość Hela ma wściekłą, ambitną osobowość. Jej łatwa do rozgniewana i niecierpliwa natura sprawia, że ma skłonność do zabijania i okaleczania każdego, kto stanie na jej drodze. Te cechy sprawiły, że stała się skutecznym i brutalnym przywódcą i niezbędną do brutalnego podboju przez Asgard Dziewięciu Światów. Hela była wspaniałą przywódczynią wojenną lub katem, jak sama się nazywała; dumnie służąc jako generał Odyna w podboju. Jednakże, kiedy Odyn zaczął dążyć do pokoju, zdał sobie sprawę, że Hela nie mogła zrobić tego samego i była zagrożeniem dla jego nowego społeczeństwa. Poza tym Odyn dostrzegł, że jej zbyt ambitne cele stanowią zagrożenie dla jego władzy nad Asgardem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jej siłę, Odyn wygnał ją z Asgardu na kilka tysiącleci. Po jej wyjściu na wolność natychmiast zdobyła Asgard i sam Heimdall powiedział, że jest tak bardzo żądna władzy, że gdyby mogła uzyskać dostęp do mostu Bifrost, pokonałaby wszystkie Dziewięć Światów, a nawet cały Kosmos. Hela udowodniła, że Odyn był rozsądny, aby ją uwięzić, zamiast pozwolić jej rządzić Asgardem w czasie pokoju. Szybko dała do zrozumienia, że wytępi cały naród, jeśli stanie jej na drodze do wznowienia podbojów. Hela była całkiem zadowolona z rządzenia martwym krajem poległych żołnierzy, całkowicie lojalnych wobec niej. Hela była również bardzo urażona jej uwięzieniem z rąk jej własnego ojca Odyna, który początkowo wydawał się na tyle lojalny, że z początku wykonywała jego wolę i pomagała mu podbić Dziewięć Światów. Radośnie kpiła z jego śmierci i otwarcie wyraziła chęć, by sama mogła zobaczyć śmierć Odyna. Jednak ona również czuje się bardzo zdradzona przez Odyna ze względu na jej uwięzienie, ponieważ szybko rozgniewała ją fałszywa wystawa w Asgardzkim Pałacu, która pokazywała tylko Odyna, Thora i Lokiego, a także jego pokojowe zdobywanie Dziewięciu Światów do tego stopnia, że natychmiast wyrzuciła miecze na te fałszywe obrazy i roztrzaskała je, aby odsłonić prawdziwe obrazy brutalnych czynów Odyna. Galeria Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Długowieczni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Bogowie śmierci Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mitologii Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Psychotyczni de:Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) en:Hela (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele